With the evolution of Internet and digital technology, more people are consuming online content on a multitude of environments ranging from desktop computer displays, to mobile device displays, to wearable device displays. In this scenario, an enterprise seeking an online presence needs to be equipped to efficiently engage with their customers across the multiple environments. However, creating content that can engage with a customer is a non-trivial task, and once the content is available, it is equally challenging to deliver the content in the right way based on the environment in which the content is consumed. Transforming the content in the dynamic online world, is a difficult, time consuming, and laborious task.